Crank
by saturnella
Summary: While visiting California, Tonks meets a homeless girl and helps her out. She ends up falling in love with her and things get a little out of hand. Rated 'M' for language and sexual content.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I own everything except the character, **Tonks, **from _Harry Potter._

* * *

Tonks wandered down the street, checking her watch precicely every 3 minutes. Exiting the wizarding world was a very dangerous task; yet it gave Tonks a thrill that not even magic could give her.

She had chosen San Diego, California. The streets were packed with people; the weather; the buildings. It really was a beautiful city. She leaned up against a brick wall and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She removed a single one and put it in her mouth, looking for a lighter.

"Need a light?" a voice asked. Tonks looked up to see a young girl standing in front of her. She was smiling behind her large dark eyes and her hair fell messily onto her shoulders. She held out a lighter.

"Yes," Tonks finally answered, allowing the girl to light up her cigarette. She took a deep drag, running her fingers through her pink hair. The girl, who was still standing in front of her, pulled out one of her own and lit it up. She sat on the floor, back leaning against the brick wall. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?" Tonks asked her, plopping down on the floor beside her.

"I'm 18. Last time I checked, you can smoke at that age," the girl retorted. Tonks smiled at her smart ass attitude.

"I'm Violet," the girl said, tucking her long black hair behind her ears.

"Violet," Tonks repeated, "Pretty. My name's Tonks."

"Tonks?" Violet laughed, taking a drag from her cigarette. Tonks was silent. She watched as Violet rubbed the cigarette on her jeans, putting it out. It was then Tonks really noticed her clothes.

Violet's jeans were covered in holes and saying they were dirty would be an understatement. She was wearing a patchwork jacket that's colors were faded. Tonks could see what was left over of blue, orange, green, yellow and red. And when she went to study Violet's shoes, she realized that the girl had none.

"Helllllllllllllo? Tonks?" Violet called, waving her hand in front of Tonk's face. She shook her head quickly and turned to face Violet.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tonks asked, snapping out of her daze.

"I asked where you were from," Violet repeated, throwing her cigarette into the street.

"Oh...well, I live far from here that's for sure," Tonks answered nervously. She wasn't about to tell Violet that she was a witch coming from the wizarding world. She laughed at this silly thought. When she looked at Violet, she saw how desperate she looked. This girl was calling out for help; it was obvious.

"Listen, I'm staying at a hotel a few minutes from here. Do you want to come back to my room and clean up a bit? No offense, but you are a little dirty," Tonks said. Violet stared at her, a smile crossing her face.

"Well, do you expect me to be squeaky clean while living on the streets?" Violet joked.

"Streets...you mean you're...homeless," Tonks said, staring into Violet's large eyes. Violet grinned.

"Is that what your calling it nowadays? I've always been referred to as a street kid. Been living on the streets since I was 12," Violet informed her.

"12? Good lord. What about your parents?" Tonks asked.

"Kicked me out. Made the mistake of telling them I wasn't straight," Violet answered calmly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tonks said with pity in her voice. She stood up and helped Violet up and they started walking towards Tonk's hotel.


	2. Tonks' Room

Tonks swiped her card and pushed the door open, leading Violet into her hotel room. Luckily, the maids had been there and cleaned up her mess.

"Here's the shower, just turn the knobs to make it hot or cold. Shampoo, conditioner and soap is all there for you and here's a robe for when you finish," Tonks smiled, pointing to everything in the bathroom.

"Thanks," Violet grinned. She went into the bathroom, shut the door, and Tonks heard the water turn on. She thought she should order room service for Violet; who knows what she had been eating, if eating at all. She picked up the phone and ordered two hamburgers and a plate full of french fries; a dish that no one could pass up. Tonks then turned on the TV and flipped casually through the channels.

"I don't want to put on my old clothes," Violet said. Tonks looked up from the TV screen to see Violet standing there in a robe.

"I have clothes you can borrow...we're about the same size," Tonks reassured her, walking to her closet. The hangers clanked together as she searched for a t-shirt.

"How old are you, anyway?" Violet asked her, as Tonks handed her a solid black tee.

"21," Tonks replied, as Violet held the shirt up to herself. She examined it in the mirror. Just then there was a knock on the door. Violet wandered into the bathroom with the tee as Tonks went to answer the door. It was room service; Tonks took the two plates, shut the door and set them on the table. Violet poked her head out of the bathroom.

"It fits," she smiled. Her nose wiggled around in the air, smelling, "Mmmm."

"Hamburger and french fries," Tonks giggled, popping a frie in her mouth, "This plate is for you," she said, pointing to one of the plates. Violet grinned, but stayed where she was.

"Aren't you gonna come eat?" Tonks laughed. She patted the seat next to her, "Come sit."

"I don't have any pants on," Violet giggled, "Or underwear."

"Oh," Tonks laughed, "Let me get you some." She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and underpants. She started to push in the drawer when she remembered a bra. Did Violet wear a bra? Were they the same cup? Tonks hadn't looked at Violet's chest; that would be extremely rude.

"Do you need a bra?" Tonks finally asked her.

"Yeah," Violet smiled, "I'm a 38 B."

"Really? Same here," Tonks laughed as she pulled out a white bra. She added it to the clothes pile and handed them to Violet.

"Thanks," Violet grinned, taking the pile of clothes. She dissapeared into the bathroom but didn't shut the door all the way, so Tonks could hear her rustling about. A few minutes later, Violet emerged fully dressed. Her hair was clean, but still wet. It clung to her shoulders in a sexy sort of way. The jeans were the perfect fit, hugging her ass and making it look hot. The shirt was a little tight and it made Violet's breasts stick out. Tonks, for some reason, found this _extremely_ attractive. She shook her head a little, trying to snap out of her daze. Violet sat down on the bed next to her and reached for a plate.

"Oh god...I haven't had a hamburger in 5 years," Violet said, looking like she was ready to drool. She took a big bite and closed her eyes.

"This is soooooooooo good," she laughed, eyes opened. Tonks smiled and nibbled on her french fries. She watched Violet eat and laughed at how much joy she was getting out of eating a burger.


	3. Getting Passionate

Tonks took the two empty plates and set them outside her door, for the maids to pick up. It was now dark outside and Violet was sound asleep on Tonks' bed. She sat down next to her and played with her black hair, twirling it around her finger and brushing it out of Violet's face. She took her pointer finger and traced Violet's face with it, smiling to herself. Why did she find Violet so attractive? It must be that flawless skin of hers...her large eyes...perhaps how her hair was so silky soft? Tonks' eyes gazed down at her pink lips, so soft and tender. Without knowing what was happening, she leaned over and kissed Violet softly. Violet's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Tonks, who was inches away from her face.

"Kiss me again," Violet whispered. Tonks pushed her lips against Violet's and stuck her tounge into her mouth, feeling around. Violet wrapped her arms around Tonks' neck and kissed her back. They kissed like that for a while, until Tonks decided to explore Violet's body. She moved her hands over her breasts, then down to her stomach, then over her pussy. Violet moaned softly. Tonks slowly removed Violet's underwear reavealing a pink vagina that was cleanly shaven.

"Mmm you like that?" Tonks smiled. With one finger, she slid it into Violet's clit and took it back out, then in again. She felt around the inside of her while Violet touched her own breasts.

"That feels so good," Violet laughed. Tonks grinned and took hold of her ankles, repositioning them so she could get better access of her pussy. She spread her legs wide and shoved her finger back into her clint, finger fucking her. Violet gasped for breath and squeezed her breasts tightly. Tonks leaned in and put her mouth over her pussy as Violet moaned loudly.

"Oh shit...eat me, Tonks. Fuck me now, eat my pussy," Violet groaned. Tonks licked Violet's pussy and stuck her tounge into her clint. While she was doing this, she reached up and felt Violet's breasts. Violet kept moaning loudly so Tonks fucked harder. Then she pulled Violet up so that she was sitting and she pulled her top over her head. Violet rubbed her breasts as Tonks unclasped her bra. It fell onto the bed and Violet's breasts were exposed. She lay back down and Tonks sat on top of her, feeling her breasts and moaning.

"Oh shit, baby! Ah! Yes!" Violet screamed. She sucked on her fingers and then stuck them in her own pussy so she was fucking herself. Tonks took this oppurtunity to lean over and put her mouth over Violet's left breast. She bit down on her nipple, surprised at how firm they were. Violet pulled her fingers out of her pussy and stuck them in Tonks' mouth. Tonks sucked on them hungrily.

"Ok babe, panties off," Violet smiled. She helped Tonks out of her jeans and her underwear, so her shaven vagina was showing. Violet lay her down and spread her legs wide, sticking her wet fingers inside Tonks' pussy.

"Oh...oh! Yes! YES! Fuck me you nasty whore, fuck me!" Tonks screamed. Violet pushed her fingers in and out of Tonks clint. Tonks lifted up her shirt and bra, exposing her breasts. Violet took her wet fingers and flicked Tonks' nipples. Then she fell on top of her, feeling her breasts and kissing her intensely. They both moaned happily and Tonks realized, for the first time, that she and Violet were simply meant to be.


	4. I love you

Tonks awoke that morning to find herself completely naked. She was wrapped in the bed sheets and she quickly sat up, holding them against herself. When she glanced at the clock, she saw that it was around eight in the morning. Violet was still fast asleep, and she too was naked. Tonks smiled down at her and then climbed off the bed. She threw on a robe and made her way, barefoot, to the balcony of the hotel room. Once out there, she took out a cigarette and lit it up.

She looked over the gorgeous town of San Diego, admiring her fantastic view. The sun had risen and was illuminated all over the city, making it have a glowish appearance. She took a drag from her cigarette and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and felt hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who," Violet whispered gently into her ear. Tonks let a smile spread across her face and she turned around and kissed Violet softly on the lips, noticing that Violet had not bothered to put on a robe.

"Mmm," Violet sighed, wrapping her arms around Tonks' waist. They rocked back and forth gently while Tonks smoked her cigg. Violet laughed and removed it from her hands, taking a drag of it herself. Tonks took hold of Violet's hand and admired the way the sunlight hit her body. Her breasts were ravishing; the sunlight was hitting them directly making them glow. Her beautiful tanned stomach matched her tanned arms and legs, and her pussy was nice and pink, still fresh from last night.

"Admiring my beautiful bod?" Violet laughed, handing the cigarette back to Tonks. Tonks glided over to a chair and sat down in it, putting her cigg in the ash tray next to her. Violet came over and sat in her lap, leaning her head on Tonks' shoulder. Her breasts were pressed against Tonks' chest, and Tonks rubbed her hands up and down Violet's back. Violet closed her eyes and smiled.

"Violet, I need to tell you something. It's...well, it's something to do with us," Tonks said softly. Violet sat up quickly and put her hands on Tonks' shoulders.

"You can tell me anything," Violet said, gazing into Tonks' eyes. Tonks looked down for a moment, and then returned Violet's gaze.

"It's just that everytime I look in your eyes--I see a little piece of me. Everytime I touch your soft skin, it sends warmness throughout my body," Tonks whispered. She leaned her head in, so that her forhead was touching Violet's forehead.

"Violet, I'm young. You're young. We have the rest of our lives to live. But--I don't know how I'd ever come to live a life that didn't have you in it. What I'm trying to say is..."

Violet looked up at her; their noses were touching. She brought her hands up along Tonks' face and rested them on her cheeks.

"Violet, I love you," Tonks gasped. Violet pressed her lips against Tonks' and they held each other, for what seemed like hours. Finally, Violet let go and took hold of Tonks' hands.

"Tonks--I love you too. I know I'm young, and I know that we've only known each other for a couple of days. But I can't help it! I'm madly in love with you," Violet grinned. Tonks smiled wildly and she kissed Violet once more.


	5. The Truth

"Tonks," Violet smiled, brushing the hair out of her face. Tonks smiled and stared down at her hands.

"Tonks!" Violet repeated, laughing, "Will you _please_ answer my question?"

Violet and Tonks were lying on the grass, outside of their hotel. It was a gorgeous day and mid-afternoon, so the weather was very warm and pleasant.

"Violet, you know I want to be completely honest with you. But, your question. It's just very hard for me to answer," Tonks said, this time with a serious look on her face. Violet picked at the grass, pulling a few blades up.

"I just don't understand why where you come from is such a big deal," she sighed. Tonks bit her lower lip.

"Violet, it doesn't matter. Because now that I've got you, I'm not going back. I don't ever want to go back."

"Was it really that horrible?" Violet said, looking up at Tonks. Tonks ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed her purse, frantically searching for a cigarette.

"My god, Tonks. Answer me, please," Violet said, taking the purse from Tonks. Tonks stared at Violet for a good minute or two.

"It was lonely. Let's just leave it at that. I didn't have many friends, I--didn't fit in, really," Tonks said, reaching for her purse. Violet yanked the purse away so it was out of her reach.

"But now you have me," Violet stated.

"Now I have you," Tonks repeated softly.

"So you can go back. Take me with you! It won't be lonely at all, honey," Violet explained. Tonks sighed.

"You don't understand, Violet. You can't,"

"I can't? I can't come back with you?" Violet said, her voice showing frustration. Tonks tucked her hair behind her ears and lunged for her purse, succesfully retrieving it from Violet.

"You don't understand," Tonks said again, fishing out a cigg.

"You're right. You're right Tonks, I don't understand. So please explain! Explain so I _can_ understand," Violet pleaded. Tonks lit her cigarette and took a long drag.

"You can't come back with me, because...it's not possible. It's impossible. Only people like me--my kind--can go there," Tonks sighed at her lame explanation of the wizarding world. She took another drag.

"Your kind? What's that supposed to mean! You mean like your some part of a cult or something?" Violet snapped.

"No, not a cult. I can't explain it without you totally freaking out. You wouldn't believe me; you would think I was insane," Tonks attempted to convince her. Violet yanked the cigarette out of her hands and rubbed it in the grass, putting it out.

"Stop smoking and start explaining. I need to know the truth, no matter how unbelievable it is," Violet said sternly, staring into Tonks' eyes. Tonks thought for a moment; she thought hard.

"Okay," Tonks finally whispered. Violet sat up straight and grinned.

"Okay? So you'll tell me?" she asked excitedly, waiting in anticipation. Tonks nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"Violet...I'm a witch."


	6. Confessions

Violet stared at Tonks, trying to keep a straight face. Suddenly, a smile exploded and spread across her face.

"A witch?" Violet giggled. Tonks nodded slowly, her eyebrows knotted.

"So...do you like, have a broomstick then?" Violet said sarcastically.

"Yes," Tonks answered seriously, without a single trace of a smile on her face.

"Wh-what? You're serious?" Violet responded, with her jaw dropped. Tonks nodded.

"Yeah I have a broom. And yeah, I'm a witch. But not the witch your thinking of. No, I don't have a poison apple or a huge wart on my nose. I'm a female wizard: a witch. I do magic. I have a wand," Tonks explained. Violet gaped at her.

"That's...ridiculous," she finally said. Tonks bit her lip and reached her hand in her purse, pulling out a fresh cigg.

"Thought you would think that," Tonks replied, lighting up her tobacco stick. Violet watched her in complete horror.

"Oh. My. God. You are _insane_! Did you come from a mental institution or something? Is that what happened, you broke out?" Violet asked.

"No!" Tonks practically yelled, insulted at such a remark.

"Oh but it makes perfect sense. It does, Tonks. Are you sure? Because I'm not one of 'your kind'. I'm not insane, which would make it impossible for me to go to an insane asylum. And you don't want to go back there, and insane asylums aren't exactly the most wonderful places to be in. Oh my god! That's it then!" Violet said, putting a hand over her forehead.

"No--Violet, you don't get it! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU," Tonks said loudly. She took quick puffs of her cigarette and watched Violet totally freak out.

"And I slept with you? Oh my god I _slept_ with you! An insane asylum patient! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack," Violet gasped, placing her hand on her chest.

"Violet-" Tonks said, reaching out to her.

"NO! Don't you fucking touch me, you-you-you witch!" Violet yelled, now standing. She paced wildly in a circle, muttering to herself.

"Violet, what if I can prove it to you? I have a wand, I told you. I'll perform some simple magic and you will see that I really am a witch!" Tonks suggested, standing up. She gently placed her hand on Violet's shoulder. Violet stopped pacing, her back turned to Tonks.

"It's still me," Tonks said gently, "I'm still Tonks."

"No, Tonks. I'm calling the cops...you're really scaring me," Violet said, looking down at the ground. She pushed Tonks' hand off her shoulder and started for the hotel door.

"No!" Tonks yelled, desperatly grabbing Violet's arm, "Let me explain...don't call the cops. You don't understand! You never will unless I can prove it to you!"

"Oh you've proved it to me," Violet said crazily, smacking Tonks' hand away, "You've proved to me that you are clinically _insane_." Violet turned away and started walking towards the hotel door again, but now at a faster pace.

"Wait! Violet I love you! And you love me...remember last night? It was just last night! We're so much in love with each other-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Violet screamed, turning to face Tonks. She burst into tears and took off, full speed, towards the door. Tonks held out a hand and grabbed the air, letting tears fall down her cheek.


End file.
